


Your mother's eyes from your eyes cry to me.

by grillantho



Series: Blue exorcist one shots [3]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grillantho/pseuds/grillantho
Summary: If you would’ve asked Shiro 10 years ago if he would even consider having children he probably would have laughed for 15 minutes straight before responding with a firm“Hell no, this earth’s already got too many people on it.”So how did he end up in this mess?(Stupid bet with Mephisto)
Series: Blue exorcist one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793944
Kudos: 23





	Your mother's eyes from your eyes cry to me.

If you would’ve asked Shiro 10 years ago if he would even consider having children he probably would have laughed for 15 minutes straight before responding with a firm 

“Hell no, this earth’s already got too many people on it.”

So how did he end up in this mess? 

(Stupid bet with Mephisto)

Yukio may look the most like Yuri, but Rin has all of her warmth. 

Rin has a giant heart (and an even bigger stomach) and Shiro just knows that Yuri would be proud. 

So that is why Shiro keeps wondering if this was god's way of laughing at him for acting like a complete and utter asshole when he was younger. 

Shiro was called in to go help diffuse the situation happening at the twins school. When he walked into the classroom after hearing about what happened he was met with a sight that he probably would have laughed at in a different setting. Rin had broken the bones of one of his classmates and was currently throwing tables and toys around the classroom, narrowly missing the teachers. 

“Rin!” Shiro cries out, hoping to catch the attention of the child on the other side of the room. He was successful. 

“D-Dad..!” 

“...The child you were going against, the bones of his nose and his arms are broken. He is suffering and in pain!” Why does Rin have to be so angry, so violent?

“ **IT ISN’T MY FAULT!** ” The small child roared “ **HE CALLED ME A ‘DEMON’ BEHIND MY BACK. HE CALLED ME A MONSTER**” 

“ **YOU ARE IN THE WRONG!!** " Shiro retaliates

Rin looked shocked, like he didn’t expect that response. He couldn’t see that he had done anything wrong. 

“Come! Don’t break anything else!” Shiro was really hoping that the boy would listen to him, but deep down he had a feeling he would need to try a different tactic.

A vicious roar ripped from his child’s mouth after hearing that. _Yep. I was right_ , Shiro thought as a table was thrown his way. He quickly blocked it with his arm and ignoring the shocked cries from the teachers behind him he bent down and wrapped his arms around Rin. 

Rin screamed and tried to push him away with all of his might but Shiro kept holding him close. _Shit! I think something broke!_ He bends over and lets out a painful groan and when he sees Rin finally stopping and calming down he pretends like he was joking. 

“As if you could hurt me! Got ch’a!” he exclaims with a smirk as he pulls away to look his son in the eye.”Were ya scared?” 

He then pulls Rin back into an embrace, he would comfort his child even if it means bearing the pain. 

He was once in Rins shoes. It was Yuri who broke him out of it with her tearful exclamation

“ **_IF YOU KEEP ACTING LIKE THIS YOU REALLY WILL END UP ALONE!_** ”

“Rin.” Shiro says quietly into his son’s ear, his tone becoming serious again. “Listen”

“If you continue like this, one day you will always be alone'' He pulls Rin away once again to look him eye to eye ignoring the sharp pain that comes with it. 

“For something… for someone’s sake, won’t you use your strength for a gentler purpose?”

Rin is finally calmed down and listening to him, albeit with a frown.

“I hope to see you in the future, a cool guy who is surrounded by tons of friends and liked by all the girls!” 

Rin finally looks up at him. Tears well up in his eyes. “What.. What should I do to become like that?” 

Okay he lied earlier, the pain is unbearable. 

He musters a smile and tells Rin something that he wishes he could’ve heard when he was like this 

“Struggle!” Rin looks confused as Shiro continues. “If you keep on struggling, eventually before you even know it you will become such a person.” 

And all of the adrenaline from the ordeal leaves his body and he falls over. 

“...And I can’t stand it anymore! Someone call an ambulance!” 

“Dad?!”

How in the hell did a 5 year old manage to break a few of his ribs?

He’s really too old for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I saw someone compare this on tumblr and I just had to write it out. 
> 
> I wanna give credit to the person who inspired me to write this so here's the link to the original post: https://yukirinchan.tumblr.com/post/614529838188986368/the-words-that-shiro-spoke-to-rin-was-something


End file.
